Phantom of the Theatre
by SuntoryAngel
Summary: Once upon a time there was a FanFiction that was dear to my heart. I loved the way it was written and it combined my two favorite things: Yu-Gi-Oh! and Phantom of the Opera. Recently I went searching for it in my favorites and it was missing. I even Google searched it and came up with nothing! I. Was. Devastated. This is my attempt, so please give it a try! Please and thank you!


So let me start from the beginning…Once upon a time there was a FanFiction that was dear to my heart. I loved the way it was written and it combined my two favorite things: Yu-Gi-Oh! and Phantom of the Opera. However recently I went searching for it in my favorites and it was missing. I even _Google_ searched it and came up with nothing! I. Was. Devastated. I can't remember its exactly title or who the original author was but I'm not about to let something that I held so dear disappear.

So I present to you my rendition: The Phantom of the Theatre.

I do not own rights to _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ or _Phantom of the Opera_ (sadly).

* * *

**The Phantom of the Theatre:**

**Introductions**

Two figures stand before the grand theatre house, each marveling at the intricate stonework and art that decorated the great towering structure. The gentle womanly curves danced beautifully with the seemingly unyielding straight edges of the supporting columns that decorated the extravagant staircase that lead upward to a pair of giant dark stained oak doors. The tousled blonde turned to his brunet companion as they began to take steps leading upward. "Any idea of how to run a place like this?" His name was Joseph Wheeler, an immigrant, dressed in what would be a stiff outfit of higher class but he wore it with the first few buttons unclasped and the neck cloth untucked, giving an almost improper appearance if it weren't for the man next to him.

"Not a clue." Tristan Taylor, a native, befriended the foreigner when they were children and they had recently found their fortune in the scrap metal business. Their sudden wealth had lead them to purchase one of the grandest of theatres in the country: the Palais Garnier. It was well known for its spectacular performances and for its equally dramatic stars. Dressed in a tailored suit of various browns and pastel earthy tones, he would be the image of a proper gentleman if it weren't for his interestingly pointed hairstyle.

Little did they know of a shadow high up in their new building shifted it its place, the stained window that it had been resting within casting its cloaked figure in a barrage of colors, whose masked face glinted as it shied away from the sunlight that had peeked through the clouds hanging low this summer morning. The shadow's lips seemed to lift into a smile as the two entered the building. Those two must be the rumored new owners of the theatre. Perhaps an introduction was in order.

The former owners, a duo by the names of Luma and Ombra LeBranche, had run the theatre for many years since their earlier years of youth, greeted the two newcomers with smiles. The stout brother was quick to lead them to the stage area, advising them to watch their step as multiple dancers and stage crew moved about in a near hazardous way. Joseph was momentarily captivated by a woman that radiated with womanly appeal as she roughly shoved her way to the front of the stage when beckoned by someone with a headdress. Her hair was as gold as some of the intricate ropes that held the giant wine red draperies that decorated the large theatre but it was her fiery lavender eyes that seemed to sparkle more brilliantly than any diamond he had seen.

"Why are you all standing here like a flock of sheep? You all have much better things to do!" she barked, her voluptuous bosom jiggling slightly with her sudden outburst and nearly spilling from the mind boggling tight corset she wore. He froze when her eyes met his own briefly, his cheeks dusting with pink, then blanched as she promptly turned away to focus on the woman with the headdress. Mai Valentine, the "mother" of the crew and theatre. Nothing went on without her knowing and all knew better than to test her temper. "Vivian, you must stay still while they fix your costume."

"They always make it too long! Why must they make it so long?! I can't walk if it's too long!" The woman wearing the giant headdress made of feathers and fruit wailed, her voice causing many to cringe as it climbed the scales with each syllable. The star of the theatre, another beauty by the name of Vivian Wong, was best known for her dramatic performances as well as her overly flirtatious personality. Her dark copper eyes fell on the new pair, her lips lifting into a smirk as she straightened her posture to effectively cause her bosom to strain against her costume's bedazzled corset. She made to step towards them but the heavy skirt's length snagged on her shoe, causing her to wildly move her arms in an attempt to keep her balance before two backup dancers hurriedly steadied her. She would chew out the seamstresses later. "Welcome, gentleman, welcome!"

"As you have all heard the rumors of us retiring, we are indeed and we wish to introduce the new owners of the ballet and theatre house, Joseph Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. They have recently gained a fortune in the junk business."

"Scrap metal." Joseph snapped. Why did everyone call it that?!

Luma bowed slightly, hiding his grimace as she waived them over with her gloved hand. He reluctantly directed them in her direction as they stepped out onto the stage, his strained smile catching his brother's attention and his lips too rose into a forced smile. "May I introduce the madam herself, the goddess of our theatre, the princess of song, Miss Vivian."

The more of an opera singer than a dancer offered each man her hand, giggling softly as each brushed their lips across her knuckles, her eyebrow twitching slightly when Tristan and Joseph looked to one another in confusion. "Don't be shy, its rude to keep a lady waiting." Her purr unknowingly made the cast and crew who were within earshot to shiver with distaste as she extended her hand further.

Being the most mannerist between the two, Tristan quickly pecked her gloved hand and clasped it within her own. "My lady, it is a true honor to meet such one such as you. I never thought that you would be so ethereal." Joseph and the crew couldn't believe their ears!

A fierce blush filled her cheeks as she blinked in astonishment. He was smooth, she would give him that much, but two could play at that game. She shimmied her shoulders and fluttered her long eyelashes. "Perhaps you would like a demonstration of my talent." The maestro, who had been fast asleep at his stand, woke with a start as if her words had been shouted and hurriedly shuffled through a book as he searched for the number she demanded. A crew member stepped forward with an intricate glass bottle and squeezed the little ball that was connected, spraying a mixture of honey and water into her gaping mouth as she moved to stand alone at the head of the stage. All eyes locked on her as they quickly placed pieces of cotton or even their own hands over their ears as the orchestra began to play. Even Umbra and Luma quickly disappeared. This wasn't their problem anymore and wished good luck on the unknowing youths! She smiled while rising to her toes, though the costume's heavy weight attempted to force her back to the stage, and began the motions of the piece. Her movements were fluid, yes, but they were dull and near robotic as she moved about the stage. The musicThat wasn't the worst of it though. The voice that came from between her painted lips was sharp, echoing off the empty theatre seats and walls then seemingly raking across your skin as fingernails would.

It was during her small performance that another figure entered the stage, silent and stoic as his cobalt eyes raked across the those who were focused on the lady. The new patron, Seto Kaiba, crossed his arms in what almost seemed to be boredom if it weren't the near pointed distaste that he threw across the theatre. His attire was clearly that of the highest class with tasteful additions of violet silk and the whitest cotton. If the two owners knew what was good for them they would make certain changes and he wasn't afraid to step on any toes. Tristan noticed him and nudged his partner, earning a raised eyebrow and then a scowl when Joseph's eyes fell on their "charitable" patron. The trio had a history, one that dated back to their earlier youths of when they were in beginner's school, but surely they could put the past behind them. Maybe.

Unaware by all, a shadow shifted amongst the rafters of the stage. All attention shifted back to the stage as a scream was heard and all fell back as one of the large curtain mechanisms fell, the performing madam crying pitifully as the large tapestry that was a background scene caused her to fall and cover her with dust. One of the dancers, a girl with honey hair that stuck up in different places took a step forward from the chaos, her bright toffee eyes alit with excitement. "It must be him! The Phantom!" Mai quickly shushed her daughter and instructed her to stay out of the way as multiple stage hands and actors hurried to remove the beam from Vivian. Mana eagerly slipped through the growing crowd and came to a stop next to another of the backup dancers. "Tea, it has to be him!"

The sapphire eyed girl craned her neck in an attempt to see up into the dark rafters, almost swearing she heard someone up there. Tea Gardner was an orphan that the theatre had taken in when her parents had tragically died from an illness. Her skin was like china and the chocolate hair that framed her heart shaped face shone subtly with copper highlights. Her investigation was interrupted when Seto Kaiba stepped forward and demanded that everyone calm down, holding up a hand as Vivian made to storm off. "I can't believe he's here." The weeping woman slipped past him, demanding that he do something of all the incidents that have been occurring or she would be long gone. She huffed when he simply ignored her and she departed, wailing as she disappeared back stage.

"Is that him, the childhood friend that you had a fancy for?" Mana quirked an eyebrow, her eyes scanning the newcomer from head to foot. "He's quite handsome, I must admit."

"We knew each other once. That was a long time ago though," Tea shook her head, ducking it as he swept past in his pursue of Vivian. He hadn't even so much as looked her way before he disappeared behind the curtains. "he probably wouldn't even recognize me now." Her lips lifted into a small smile as Mana gently nudged her with her elbow, their postures straightening as their new managers attempted to sort out the chaos that had ensued.

Mai blinked as something came fluttering from the rafters, landing in her outstretched palm before it reached the ground. It was an intricate roll of parchment sealed with a dark cerise wax seal. She immediately knew who it was from and couldn't resist the smile that tugged on her lips. "Messieurs, the Ghost would like to welcome you to his theatre." Silence fell on the stage as all turned to her.

"His theatre?!" The two managers, Joseph in particular, was not happy at this statement. "Tell us, who is this supposed 'Ghost'?"

"Surely you have heard of the misfortune that befalls the theatre when the Ghost is not honored." Mai tapped Joesph's chin with the paper before handing it to Tristan, her eyes locking with each in turn. "It isn't wise to provoke him, best to appease him when possible. I suggest you begin with paying him the same amount of rent that the LeBranche's did. 20,000 francs would about match but I suggest more if you wish for nothing unfavorable to occur."

"20,000?!" Their eyes bogged. That was a third of what they had paid for the theatre in full! Tristan snatched the scroll from Mai and unrolled it, his eyes scanning across the page. It greeted him and his partner, indeed welcoming them to HIS theatre, and requested that they pay the first month's rent by the following week. "The nerve!"

"Relax," Joseph slung an arm over his shoulder. "think about it. This place makes at least double that every week by itself. If each performance goes off without a hitch then that doubles again because of word-of-mouth! We can't lose!" A shiver shot down his spine. "Besides, I sure don't want a ghost or spirit any reason to jinx me." One of the backup dancers hesitantly stepped forward, politely interrupting their hushed conversation, and returned them to the topic of hand. All eyes grew wide when one of them asked the maestro if there was an understudy.

"There is no understudy for Madam Vivian!" the old man howled, his hands waiving erratically in the air. "None can perform in her place!"

"Tea Gardner could perform the dance." The ballet dancer's cheeks flamed as Mai appeared behind her, drawing all eyes to her. "I can't say that she's capable of the singing but her dancing is some of the best I myself have ever seen."

Seto reappeared on the stage, a teary Vivian following and nearly bumping into him as he came to a sudden halt when his eyes fell on the dancer. Had she really come here in pursue of her dream, to such a theatre as this?! He bit back a frown as she attempted to thwart the older woman's encouragements. "Madam, stand over there," he curtly ordered, his voice booming across the stage and Tea froze when his eyes met her own. "you, come forward. Let us see this 'talent'."

"What good is that going to do?"

"Even you should be able to figure that one, Wheeler." Seto scoffed. "One will sing while the other will dance."

Joseph glared pointedly at the patron before moving his gaze to Tea. "Don't be shy."

"A backup dancer?" Tristan raised an eyebrow in skepticism as Maid gently nudged her forward and she took her place at the front of the stage. "How is she supposed to deal with such a high stakes role?"

"She's been trained by a great teacher." Mai called, her painted lips rising into a mysterious but knowing smirk.

Tea stiffened as they asked for a name. "I-I'm afraid I don't know his name, messieurs. He's a very private one." The duo shrugged. What could they possibly lose? They nodded to the maestro, who unwillingly tapped his baton, and the first few cords of the song from before began to play. Her sapphire eyes slid shut, rose to the tops of her toes, and allowed the music to flow through her like a river. The way Vivian's now honey-like voice sweetened the music made her movements fluid and graceful, as if she were dancing on air as she twirled and danced across the stage. A shadow shifted from up in the rafters, pausing in its descent downward as it too stopped to watch. It paid little mind to the singer that stood off to the side and was captivated by the little butterfly that fluttered about the stage. Behind the mask, its eyes followed every movement she made and admired the way her joy of dancing and love of the music was portrayed by even the slightest move of her hands. It wasn't until the final notes of the song had faded into silence that the shadow moved, continuing on its journey after casting one last glance as the angel that had appeared on stage. She jumped as a thunderous applause echoed throughout the theatre, awakening from the world of her inner mind that the music had created, and gasped as Mana rushed to embrace her.

The trio looked to one another as thae crew and cast flooded the stage. Seto gave a slight nod to both, glanced in Tea's direction, then slipped out of the theatre as quietly as he had arrived. Tristan called for everyone to calm themselves as Joseph quickly rescued her from the clutches of the backup dancer girls, his wide smile causing her own lips to lift in the corners. "It's settled! Madam Vivian will sing while Mademoiselle Tea. Let's get started! "

* * *

So, yeah, I know. My choices for cast are a bit unorthodox but it's what popped up in my head while I was at work, okay? So let's go over the cast so everybody is clear:

Christine Daae=Tea Gardner

Phantom=?

Raoul Chagny=Seto Kaiba

Madame Giry=Mai Valentine

Meg=Mana

Carlotta=Vivian Wong

Andre=Tristan

Firmin=Josep


End file.
